


Twilight, Bass Boosted

by Bombasticus



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: smeyer is my arch nemesis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-10 06:08:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15943346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bombasticus/pseuds/Bombasticus
Summary: The year is 2018. I wake up from a cold sweat. I hear a voice in my head. It tells me "Bella is a fucking werewolf and also a lesbian. You will make this happen." In a haze, I stumble to my computer, to answer my masters demands.Bella is alone with James. She realizes what a huge mistake this was. She doesn't want to die. She needs to fight. So, she does.





	1. Bella Tries Her Hardest

She’s such an idiot. 

Like, she understands it’s not particularly helpful  _ now _ . Her leg is broken and she’s bleeding out and James is teasing Edward. Its too much to process, and she needs to stay conscious. She can tell the smell of blood is getting to him, his smile turning less taunting and more wild- venom making it look like he’s drooling. He clips the camera onto the tripod and grins at her- causing her brain to stutter in fear. She doesn’t want to die. He’s going to actually kill her- she’s really going to die- James, appearing next to her slams his fist down on her elbow, she can hear the crunch and she heaves, bile running out of her mouth. 

 

James leans down and grabs her by the hair, forcing her to look at him. “You humans are disgusting, I truly don't get the appeal.” He looks back at the camera and says “I’m bored now.” turning back to Bella and leaning down to brush the hair off her neck. When he’s close enough she spits in his face and he recoils in disgust and surprise “Wha-you you-!”

 

Bella doesn’t hear him. She knows it's stupid, but, she already accepted she’s an idiot. She doesn't want to die she has to  _ fight _ \- James is there. He picks her up by her neck and pins her to a pillar. She can hear him growling something, he sounds furious but she’s already starting to go red around the edges, her body is burning with need for air. It feels like she’s going to burst out of her skin, it feels like fire. Did he already bite her? She scrabbles at his hand and she feels her body drop to the ground. Why can’t she see anything? Did...she pass out? Why did James let her go? She’s not sure how but- she can tell that time slows. She breathes in. Her skin feels wrong. Too small. It hurts. The bones aren’t right. Everything feels like she is standing in a bonfire and she can’t move away. Something inside snaps and she screams. It comes out….weird. She realizes she can open her eyes. 

 

She wants to close them again almost immediately. Everything looks wrong. Confusing. Too bright. But. But. She can see James. He looks unnatural. He smells like sour milk. And he’s on the ground. He looks. Afraid. She thinks he is making some sort of keening noise. She doesn’t understand why. She can hear growling still, and she thinks its coming from her. 

 

James opens his mouth and shuts it again. Bella can see him start to move before he does and she  _ attacks _ . Her teeth close around his neck and she shakes his head loose from his body with a sound of stone against stone. Her ears flatten against her head at the invasive sound. She knows that he could come back from this. She doesn’t want him to come back. He doesn't deserve to come back. She tears him apart. He tastes disgusting. She can feel herself crying like a wounded animal. 

 

She hears a gasp and a surprised “Holy Shit!” from the door and whips around, growling, to see Emmett and Jasper, of all people. 


	2. Werewolves can't talk!

Emmett looks over to Jasper, confused. Jasper shakes his head and mutters “Stay here.”

 

Jasper, glances around, taking in the room and puts both his hands up in surrender, looking at Bella.

 

“Bella? Bella, can you understand me?” He hesitates, then starts slowly walking towards her. Bella relaxes. Jasper and Emmett are here. That means the rest are on the way. James is already dead. She slowly slides to the ground and opens her mouth to ask what’s going on but all that comes out is a confused whine.

 

Jasper sighs in relief and nods at Emmett “It’s Bella. She knows us. She’s confused. Understandably. Call Carlisle. Tell him to call Black”. As Emmett leaves, Bella attempts to refocus on Jasper. She doesn't want to look at herself. She can't seem to stop making that whining noise in her throat and looks pleadingly at Jasper.

 

“Okay Bella, I’m going to come closer now okay? I’m not going to hurt you. I’m just going to sit next to you. Edward and Alice are going to be here soon.” He drops down on the floor next to her and then laughs. “Shit Bella. You uh, you really took care of James there. We’ll still have to burn him but, Emmett and I were expecting much more of a fight.” Bella has never heard him talk so much with just her around. She tries to laugh, but a weird chuff is all she can manage. She forgets for a second that she doesn't want to know what happened to her and glances around her, catching sight of her body. Cold shock runs through her. Is she a...wolf?

 

“Bella? Bella! Whoa, whoa. Are you okay?” She feels Jasper send out waves of peaceful feelings and has never been so grateful to have her feeling manipulated. What the fuck?? This is too much for one day. She feels freezing hands on her head and snaps back to reality. Its Jasper again and he’s...patting her. It’s surprising helpful. He smells like the woods after rain and the animals that live in the forest. She can see his scars. She’s never seen them so close before. Count Jaspers scars. Deal with the wolf thing later. Edward and Alice will be here soon. Jasper is babbling uncomfortably about things she can’t understand when the door flies open and Alice and Edward finally burst in.

 

Instinct seems to be a problem she can’t control because before she knows it, she's running full tilt towards a shocked frozen Edward and tackling to him to the ground. She braces herself for the pain of impact, but instead, he falls over, his arms coming up to grab hold of her body. She lets out a surprised chuff and shoves her face in his neck. He smells the same as Jasper. She breathes. Its okay. It’s Okay. Edward, confused says “Bella?” And Alice lets out a slightly hysterical laugh “Jasper did- did _Bella_ do this?”

 

Bella, unpinning Edward from the ground shuffles nervously over to Alice and leans down to rest her head on her shoulder. Alice grins, eyes looking shiny and says “You’re an idiot!” Bella can’t disagree so she very slowly attempts to nod her head. It feels unnatural. It make Alice laugh again and then she make a sort of choked sobbing noise. Alice squeezes her. “I’m so glad you’re okay. And...a shape-shifter?” Bella huffs. Alice nods. “Right. Right. We’ll talk later.”

 

Alice wanders over to Jasper and Bella turns back to Edward. He’s still standing there looking as lost as she feels.

“Bella, I….I don't understand. Are...you okay?” thats a good question. She’s already realized her arm and leg are fine. She doesn’t appear to be bleeding anymore. She can smell her old blood, and it smells wrong. She nods again, slowly, and then starts, when she realizes that she is staring directly into Edward’s eyes. How...big is she? She walks over to a pillar and collapses, exhausted. Edward follows, unblinking and drops to the floor next to her.

 

“Bella?” She chuffs again and rests her head in his lap. He isn’t moving. She sighs. She really doesn’t know how to help him but he sounds so forlorn and confused. She nips at his fingers and to her horror he yelps in pain. She scuttles backwards and presses herself against the pillar, ears flattened against her scalp, whining her apology as best as she can.

 

“Oh! It’s okay, I promise! I’m already fine- you just- caught me off guard. Those teeth of yours are very sharp... Bella-” He splays his fingers out, showing off his fingers. He reaches towards her, and tries to move her towards him and she doesn't budge, her surprise is echoed in his small laugh “And you’re strong. Please, come back, I’m _fine_.” Tentatively she moves closer, sniffing at his hand and then stopped herself because well, this is just too weird. She drops her head in his lap again and closes her eyes. The smell of James and her old blood was starting to get to her but she has no idea how she’s going to get out here without being noticed. She presses her nose into Edward’s shirt, hoping to block out the smell as much as possible.

 

She can feel Edward petting her and is about to be vocally disgruntled when she realizes, no, he’s not petting her. He’s checking for wounds. She isn’t sure how to tell him she’s fine so she just….lets him prod her. His hands are icy and she notices that he isn’t breathing. She wonders how long he can keep that up. She’s so tired, and it's gone totally silent in the studio- She thinks she sleeps and a few hours has passed when she hears wheels on gravel and immediately tenses up when she hears Edward whisper “It’s okay. It’s just Carlisle and Jasper. They got us a car we think you can fit in. Do you want to leave?”

 

Frustrated at not being able to communicate, she gets up and stretches. Edward follows.

 

“They’re in the back. We thought it might be easier to sneak you out that way.”

 

Relieved to finally get the hell out of here she begins to walk away before stopping at an unidentifiable piece of James. She grunts at the pungent smell and, to her horror, barks. Smiling, he says “Emmett and Rosalie are coming back to take care of it. He won't be coming back, dont worry Bella.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i dont know how to end chapters or spell im gay send help


	3. Lots of characters, but they don't talk to each other

She wonders if it's some kind miracle that this cottage has these french doors or if it’s just Esme being Esme.

She's wondering this while watching a dust mote float around the room, lying on the floor in the living room, the only room with enough space for her to stretch out. She would have never fit through the front door. It has to be a miracle she was able to fit into the van that Carlisle had brought to pick them up.

 

She watches Esme balance 4 vases while dusting a shelf and sighs. Apparently they plan on being here for a few days. She can hear Esme giving Carlisle a grocery list that suspiciously contains all of her favorite foods. Edward has been sitting silently on a chair next to her, refusing to talk to anyone. She blows air out through her nose and the mote goes swirling away. 

 

Not to be ungrateful, but this is pretty boring. She stands up and stretches and Edward jerks. She rolls her eyes at him and carefully picks her way over to the windows, privately amused at how much she must seem like a dog. She hears Alice behind her whispering to Edward “Let me, you aren’t helping, I don’t think.”

 

Bella turns before Alice is even with her and blows a big puff of air out of her nose,  and Alice wrinkles her nose. 

“Very dignified Bella.” She runs her hands through her hair, before patting Bella. 

 

“Emmett and Rosalie are scouting right now to make sure that the area is clear. After that you’ll be able to go outside.” That catches her off guard, but she very slowly gives her head one nod to let Alice know she understands.

 

She clasps her hands in front of her. “And….Billy Black and Sam Uley are on their way. They can help you, we hope.” 

 

Bella tries to raise her eyebrows, and when she realizes that won't work, cocks her head to the side. Why would Billy be able to help her? Who is Sam?

 

Alice looks very frustrated for a second and then her face smooths and she takes a breath. “I’m so sorry Bella. It’s really not my place to explain, and even if I tried I’d probably get it wrong. They’ll be able to help, and they will have most of your answers. They’ll be here in few hours.” 

 

Still confused, Bella shrugs. Or tries to. She hopes Alice gets it. The longer she stays like this the more everything feels a lot less urgent than she thinks it should, and she files it away to think about when … ?? she is a human again. The Cullen’s are all acting like she will be a human again so, she supposes that’s a good thing. 

 

She figures she can stretch out in the sun by the doors until something happens when Emmett practically kicks the front door in, Rosalie following behind him rolling her eyes fondly. 

 

“The area is clear.” Rosalie says, arranging her hair and falling dramatically into a chair. “I think as long as we have patrols running along with Bella to run interference, then she is safe to leave the house.”

 

Bella wonders at the fact that Rosalie said her name without disdain or sarcasm. 

 

Edward is staring at Rosalie fiercely and she seems to be having a wonderful time ignoring him and Bella is absolutely mesmerized by the drama when Emmett comes over to her, and throws the doors open turning to her “What do you say Bells? Want to go for a run?”

  
She lets out a yip that might have been embarrassing if it wasn’t for the fact that they both were trying to scramble out the door at the same time, Alice behind them, laughing joyfully. 

 

She finds fierce enjoyment in keeping pace with them, with wrestling Emmett, with sniffing out Alice’s hiding spots. It doesn’t even occur to her that Edward didn’t come. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *slamming my face against a wall* this had no business being so hard to write and coming out as such a tiny chapter


	4. vulcan mind meld but with SHAPESHIFTERS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i need to figure out a better update schedule then "when your brain hyper focuses so hard and you do all the writing editing and posting all at once" (sidenote- i am writing at editing it basically the same time so if there is some horrible grammar or spelling error let me know. i love you mystery helper)

She had just flopped over in some shade, finally giving in to panting happily when she feels a _nudge_ against her mind. She tenses immediately and turns, instinctively towards the cottage. Emmett and Alice exchange looks next to her and Alice attempts a reassuring pat.

“Bella… I think we might want to head back? I’m guessing you can tell our guests our here, and, your explanation..”

Bella bolted halfway through the last word and Emmett laughed. “I don’t really blame her.” Alice looks towards the heavens for about 4 seconds before she flashes a grin at Emmett and nods. They both take off after Bella, pleased that they have to work to catch up to her.

The closer Bella gets to the cottage the more insistent the nudging becomes until she finally can’t stand it anymore and something snaps. She hears a surprised noise in her head that definitely wasn’t from her, causing her to freeze in place- Alice and Emmett blowing past her and when they realize she stopped, they turn around worry painted all over their faces.

Alice comes back putting her hands on Bella’s head- she’s been doing that alot, Bella idly notes-Alice is saying something but Bella isn’t paying attention. She _reaches_ out and she feels it again.

 

“Hello? Bella?”

 

Bella sucks in a breath, and tentatively “Hey? Who is this?”

 

She hears what can only be a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank god. Hi. This is Sam. I wasn’t sure you’d let me in. Are you on your way back?”

 

Bella blinks and realizes she had started moving, fast and trancelike, Alice and Emmett in tow, towards the front of the cottage during this tiny conversation. Turning the corner, Bella immediately locks eyes with the beautiful pitch black wolf sitting calmly, apparently waiting for her. The wolf tilts its head “Oh! Hello. I didn’t expect to see you so soon!”

 

Says the _wolf_ . Which, she realizes, she doesn’t have room to talk, since she is _also_ a wolf.

 

The wolf, Sam, Bella realizes, a few seconds later, looks amused. “Did you want to change? It's easier to shield your thoughts in human form.” Shield her thoughts? What- ? Oh shit. Bella nods enthusiastically.

 

“Okay, fair warning. Changing back to human the first time is very hard. I was the first to shift on the rez I was stuck in wolf form for 3 days before Billy found me.”

 

Bella makes a distraught noise “You were stuck? Like this? You were alone?” Bella looks around at her Cullens, so so relieved that she wasn’t alone. Sam’s eyes look soft.

 

“Yeah. I was, but not for long.” His eyes flick over to Emmett and Alice who are standing close to Bella, watching the wolves, clearly confused. “Your family is about to get a lot bigger. This is going to sound weird but, trust me. You need to try to...connect to me. Mentally. Like you felt me doing to you earlier. Just reach out.”

 

Brows furrowed and feeling skeptical, she does as he asks, thinking that surely nothing will happen. Except. She can feel his presence, and she thinks..his mind? She reaches, and suddenly the overwhelming sensation of _pack_ and _family_ washes over her. She can feel Sam, she can feel the rest of her pack, her pack?? Quil and Embry, patrolling in Forks still, she can distantly feel their worry, and then as if sensing her joining the family, they throw back their heads in excitement and release a joyful howl. Bella nearly joins them before she remembers she’s thousands of miles away and in the desert. Sam does a doggie smile which Bella attempts to mimic.

 

“Perfect! Great job!” Oh, but it’s weird because now they are talking inside _his_ head instead of hers. “Yeah, I know. It’s a lot” Bella cocks her head to the side in confusion. “Ah. You’re uh, projecting? I can hear what your thinking. Pack bonds. Its will be easier to explain out loud. I think we’re making your vampire very upset.”

 

“My vampire?” Bella turns around and sees Edward in the doorway, glowering at Sam. She chuffs and he glances over at her, looking mildly embarrassed. Walking over to stand with his siblings he says “I can’t hear Sam either. Billy says he can help you turn back to human?”

 

She hears Sam’s mental chuckle at the same time he says in their shared headspace s “You’ve never really been human, clearly. I’m sure you’ve figured that out already. We’re shapeshifters. Shall we?” Bella doesn’t understand until she feels Sam’s mind _grab_ hers and _yanks_ her back into a form she didn’t remember she could be. It feels like she is being pressed completely flat and pushed into a skin that doesn’t fit until it snaps, like a dislocated shoulder being reset. She immediately drops onto her (bare) knees and vomits. She can hear a commotion and raised voices, but she can also feel a warm hand on her (bare) back pulling her hair out of the way.

 

“Sam?” she manages to croak out.

 

“Hm?”

 

“I’m going to punch you so hard when I can stand”

 

He laughs, sounding relieved. “I’m so sorry. If you would have realized what was coming it would have been a lot harder to get you back into this form- surprise makes the mind more cooperative.”

 

She sighs in relief as her stomach settles. “I’m totally naked aren’t I?”

 

“Unfortunately we both are. I think your Edward’s heart almost started beating in his hurry to Not Look.”

 

She laughs as Alice comes back outside. “Hi Sam. Billy said these were yours?” She hands Sam shorts and hoists Bella up and begins to help her into the robe before she seems to think better of it and sheepishly hands it to Bella. “We...don’t actually have any of your clothes, hopefully this works?”

 

“It’s perfectly fine Alice...I’m guessing my other clothes are...gone?” She wraps the robe tightly around her torso, feeling nervous as Alice nods, tilting her head towards Sam. “Is the clothes shredding normal?”

 

“Heh. Yeah. As far as I can tell.” She nods thoughtfully and threads her fingers through Bellas. They both look down at the same time

 

“You’re-”

“Hey-”

Bella snorts. “Have you always been this freezing?”

Alice rolls her eyes “I don’t know, did you light yourself on fire when I wasn’t looking?”

 

Bella giggles nervously. All the emotions that her wolf form couldn’t process are starting to hit her, hard and she knows that she is about to start crying any second. She reaches out and grabs Sam’s wrist. “The wolf. Um. It doesn’t process things very well does it?”

 

Sam smiles sadly, grabbing her hand. “No, it really doesn’t. Sleep might be a good idea? And then maybe talking?”

 

She pushes the door open and it goes silent as 7 pairs of eyes focus on her. Bella sighs wearily. “Hi everyone. I’m … fine. I need...um. Lots of sleep.”

Edward seems relieved and stands “The room over here is ready” He makes his way over to take her hand, glaring at hers and Sam's interlocked hands. Bella feels even more exhausted. Shooting Sam a tired smile she goes with Edward, immediately collapsing into the bed and closing her eyes. She can hear Edward move around the room before she feels a blanket settle on her. She hears the door click shut and a moment later him settling into a chair in the corner.

“Edward. Really? Either get in the bed with me or leave. You can’t keep watching me sleep it's...weird.”

He starts “What- how…”

 

She smiles to herself “I guess I’ve got dog ears even in my person form.” The bed dips slightly as he lays down next to her. She can practically feel awkward radiating off him. She rolls over and looks at him, unimpressed. He’s staring at the ceiling so hard, she expects a hole to appear. Slowly reaching out, she gently brushes her hand over his eyes, resting her hand on his chest, where his heart would be beating. “Relax.” she whispers. After a moment, he does, eyes closed, tension leaking out of his body. She closes her eyes, and almost instantly falls asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it took me so long to respond to all your comments this time because i just, i hoarded them. like some sort of comment gremlin. I love you, you wild kids, reading twilight fanfic in 2018. i'm glad there is people out there as bitter as me.


	5. Let Bella Say Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> before we get much deeper in this story i want to make note of some stuff so y'all aren't confused or worried:
> 
> \- this isn't currently, nor will it ever be an A/B/O story
> 
> \- don't be suspicious of the boys. pack is very cuddly and physically affectionate, and they don't have weird or gross intentions 
> 
> \- i'm just some rando on the internet trying to Unfuck this series. i know the Quileute Tribe was treated Mega Racist in the original text and im going to try my hardest to be more respectful. 
> 
> -the shifters physical human form has no relation to their physical animal form because its all magic and smeyer can suck my dick
> 
> \- bella may be the main character of this story but she is like, only 18, and Dealing With Alot. be patient pls

Bella doesn’t wake up gasping, crying or screaming. She just opens her eyes. She can feel Sam is in the next room, immediately acknowledging her, but he doesn’t say anything to Carlisle or Edward, who he is in a very heated conversation with. Bella turns her head and inhales deeply. She’s been alone for hours, Edward’s scent has faded, and overpowered by her own. She should probably think that’s weird, but she’s been half living with vampires for enough time that she just feels satisfied at being on more even ground with them. She thinks that everyone must not realize she is awake. Inhaling again she realizes with satisfaction that she can tell that only Carlisle, Edward and Jasper are in the cottage. Tuning into what Sam is doing she hears a very frustrated Edward:

“-but that doesn’t mean she’ll have to put herself in danger! Just because you say she’s a shifter doesn’t mean she is required to do this!” Bella wants to shake Edward.

 

Sam sighs and cuts him off “Listen man, I’m not really going to have this argument with you. You can keep trying, but I’m tired.”

 

She feels Sam turn his back on Edward and a few seconds later, he knocks on her door. She sits up and barely has to acknowledge him before he’s opening it and shutting it behind him, throwing himself down on the bed next to her.

 

“Is he always that exhausting?” Sam says, louder then strictly necessary. Bella holds back a laugh and punches him.

 

“For earlier! I’m a woman of my word.”

 

Sam grins “Oh, yeah. Okay fair. Did you sleep okay?”

 

She nods. “Yeah. I’m starving though. How long was I out?”

 

“Like, 15 hours.” Seeing the alarmed look on Bella’s face he immediately backtracks “Its okay! Quil’s first shift had him passed out for almost 24 hours, and then he ate all the food in Black’s house. All of it. It was horrible.” He fake shudders and then looks seriously at Bella “Seriously, are you okay? You’re adapting concerningly well.”

 

Bella takes a deep breath and flops back down. “I’m fine” she smoothes her hair back from her face and twists it around her fingers. “I think I’m most weirded out by the fact that my leg and a few of my ribs were broken, before I, um, shifted?” Sam nods, he gestures to her hair and she shrugs, they both sit up and he begins to finger comb it.

 

“Well, we know that shifting will definitely speeds up the healing process a lot. There’s only a few of us, and the old legends, which means we’re still learning.” He gives her a few memories of bruises being gone after shifts, of Quil having cut himself deeply on some coral and it healing within a few shifts.

 

She could feel him twisting her hair around, taming it better then she probably ever has herself.  

“If I had to guess, I think that it has something to do with it being your first shift. So I guess don’t go breaking your ribs and legs before every shift?”

He makes a satisfied noise and she hears a hair band snap into place, curious, she leans forward, peeking at her reflection and then turning back to him, baffled. Sam can apparently do a french braid as well as Alice.

“What? Do you hate it?”

 

“No, it looks great...where on earth did you learn this?”

A wistful smile passes over his face. “Leah taught me the same day we broke up. She had a firm belief that if I was going to have long hair I should know how to do more than the traditional braids.”

Feeling guilty, Bella goes to apologize, but Sam cuts her off “Don’t worry kid. Just cuz you knew we broke up doesn’t mean you know the details.”

 

Nodding she puts on a falsely offended face “Kid? Sam, you’re like only 3 years older than me.” Then she goes quiet. “Is this….normal? I feel like I know all you guys. Like I’ve known all you guys forever. I’ve never even met Embry and I know his favorite food and color?”

 

“It's the pack bonds. It takes all of us and...mushes us all up together. It makes it so we all feel like we’ve known each other since before we can remember. What better way to keep a pack strong then by making us a family?”

 

“And what about the uhh...yanking thing? I don't know if I like th-” He interrupts her, through their mental link “Oh, you don’t have to worry about that, it’s only something I can do. I’m technically the ‘Leader’ of our little group” He shows her several flashes of Quil vehemently denying the job and Embry calmly suggesting that since Sam shifted first and was the oldest that maybe it’s better if he stay in charge “They picked me-They’re both younger then you, and someone has to have the role we think, or we can’t communicate mentally in our human forms, shifting becomes difficult, being in our animal shapes near each other...it causes fighting. So I’m it.” more flashes of the days where they tried having no assigned alpha- Sam and Embry fighting, Quil nearly unable to shift.

 

Outloud Sam says “It gets better the more you do it, don’t worry.”  Bella makes an affirmative noise and tugs on their pack bond and whispers her understanding. The Cullens may be her family but pack family is more than she’s ever felt.

 

Briefly she feels overwhelmed, like maybe she should run away, or scream but then she remembers that she’s been dating a vampire and that she had fully intended to change into one. Sam makes an alarmed noise and she shrugs helplessly.

 

The front door shuts and both shifters focus on the smell of pizza and the sound of Billy and Rosalie talking- Rosalie says something incomprehensible to Bella, but clearly hilarious to Billy as he breaks out in laughter. Bella and Sam look at each other in bafflement, Bella shaking her head and wondering if maybe the sky is purple if she looked outside. They both hoist themselves off the bed and make their way into the kitchen, Bella digging in before anyone gets a chance to say anything. Carlisle, Rosalie and Jasper must look alarmed because Sam explains-

 

“The first shift is….exhausting to the body. Everything rearranges and then settles back into a its new form. I bet that Bella’s shift was a little more stressful, since it seems like her human form didn’t do any of the prepping we’ve realized is typical.”

 

He chews thoughtfully, Bella looking at him quizzically- she feels a cold touch on her shoulder and she starts, whirling around looking right into Rosalie’s eyes. Which, can’t be right. Rosalie is much taller than her?

 

Rosalie grins in a way that makes Bella’s stomach do funny turns and she says “You had a growth spurt.” Bella lets out a choked laugh.

  
“How the _fuck_ am I going to _explain that to Charlie”_


End file.
